If i had not known
by frank walker
Summary: Si no te hubiera conocido, en estos momentos aun seria torturado diariamente; aun me mantendría al filo de la muerte; aun seria un estúpido débil del que te puedes desprender con facilidad; aun seria un estúpido él cual ignora lo que sucede a su alrededor; aun viviría engañado día a día; yo no te amaría locamente. Si no te hubiera conocido, yo no sería Issei hyoudou.


Hola :D. Bueno, este fic debió de ser publicado hacía meses, pero debido a problemas personales no tuve el tiempo ni la disposición para escribirlo U_U. Pero bueno, el pasado es el pasado, y ahora puedo publicar el fanfic, que está dedicado a, Rami457, quien gano un concurso que realice. Nuevamente, me disculpo por haber tardado tanto.

Disclaimer : La serie de novelas ligeras, High School DXD, así como sus personajes, técnicas e historia, pertenecen a su escritor y creador, Ichie Ishibumi. Yo, solo tomo prestados estos para crear la historia que ustedes leerán; Sin ánimos de lucro y con el mero interés de entretener; Tan solo me pertenecen algunos Oc, al igual que técnicas originales que se presentaran a lo largo de la historia de ser necesarios y conforme esta se desarrolle.

* * *

Issei P.O.V

—Suficiente… por el momento —.Anuncio, ella, la causante de todo mi sufrimiento.

Los que la acompañan simplemente asintieron, acercándose a ella. Todos y cada uno de ellos esbozando una sínica sonrisa. Aquellos que considere amigos; con los cuales conviví; por los cuales estuve dispuesto a dar la vida. Ya nada de eso importa, lo único que me mantiene con las fuerzas para soportar este tormento; es el poder ver a mis padres nuevamente, aunque lo más probable es que esos malditos hayan interferido con sus memorias.

Otro día ah llegado a su fin. Con las fuerzas que aún conservo dirijo mi vista hacia el cielo, las aves, tan libres y vigorosas. ¿Qué no daría yo por ser libre?

Las horas pasan sin detenerse por nada ni por nadie. Me pregunto ¿Por qué estoy en esta situación?, en el jardín que se encuentra tras el edificio de el club de investigación de lo oculto, empalado, en diferentes partes de mí cuerpo, atravesado por al menos 10 espadas. Y todo porqué intente salvar a esa maldita pelirroja de una boda arreglada. Creí que hacía algo bueno; que sería recompensado; que al menos me agradecerían. Que estúpido fui.

Aun recuerdo con claridad sus palabras —Tú… solo fuiste, un juguete —. Y aquella sínica sonrisa.

De repente, fui sacado de mis pensamientos de manera abrupta.

—¡Ahhhh! — Aquel estruendoso grito fue generado por mí persona, no hay duda, y la causa de este, una larga cuchilla se encajo en mi abdomen.

—Cállate… — Me dice. Siento como su fría mirada está dirigida hacia mi cuerpo, tumbado sobre esté antes verde césped, ahora tomando un grotesco color carmesí, gracias a mí sangre que brota sin cesar— que solo hemos iniciado — Uhgg, su sádica sonrisa me resulta repulsiva.

—Sabes… inicialmente estuve preocupado, eres el sekyryuutei, se supone que debes de ser muy poderoso… pero solo eres un mocoso que no tiene ojos más que para un par de pechos — Nuevamente habla. Habla con un tono despectivo, carente de verdadero interés en el tema, mientras juega con la espada incrustada en mi abdomen. De repente, y con rudeza, desencajo el arma que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, y la introdujo nuevamente del lugar de donde provenía, penetrando mi pierna derecha, aumentando mi agonía.

—Me encantaría eliminarte en este mismo instante, pero él estúpido de Sirzechs me lo recriminaría por la eternidad. Además, no existe gracia en eliminarte por mi cuenta, prefiere observar como tu ''amada'' ama te ejecute con sus propias manos — No para de hablar, ni siquiera para recuperar el aliento. Ríe de manera desquiciada. Y me observa nuevamente. — Me voy. Esto… fue demasiado fácil de provocar — Desapareció, por medio de un círculo mágico, sin dejar rastro de su presencia.

—Ugg —.Musite por lo bajo al sentir los rallos del sol, nuevamente sobre mi piel, maldición. El tiempo con el pasar de los días de tortura se ha convertido en un concepto ambiguo para mí. Tan solo tenía unos minutos antes de que mi sesión de tortura diaria comenzara, desearía que la noche hubiese durado más.

No puedo creerlo, la perra pelirroja y su amiga de pechos de gran tamaño llegaron inclusa antes de lo habitual. Mierda, al parecer no tienen buen humor. Suspire resignado esperando que comenzarán.

—Buenos días Issei —.Pronuncia aquella maldita de manera sarcastica —Pronto comenzara la diversión —. Continuo, mantenía una vos fría eh indiferente; acompañada de una ligera sonrisa, y una penetrante mirada.

Observe, como lentamente, Rias Gremori, se acercaba hacia donde me encontraba. Con paso lento, en cuestión de segundos se encontraba frente a mí, levantó con delicadeza su pierna derecha, manteniéndola suspendida sobre mi entre pierna. Puedo observar su ropa interior, je no puedo evitar un débil sonrojo, y la formación de una pervertida sonrisa en mis labios.

Uhgg, puedo sentir como su mirada es aun más penetrante, y se encuentra cargada con una ligera molestia, je el haber estado unas tres semanas pasando por intensas torturas me ahecho mucho mas perceptivo de mi entorno. Pero de repente…

—¡Ahhhhhhh! —;No puedo reprimir mis gritos, Rias dejo caer todo su peso contenido sobre su pie en mi entrepierna. Mierda, el dolor es insoportable. — ¡Ahhh!¡ahhh!, para… para —. No puedo articular más palabras, lo único que puedo hacer es suplicar que se detenga.

Sorprendiéndome enormemente se detuvo y alejo unos centímetros.

Tomo con delicadeza una de las espadas postradas a mi alrededor y… — ¡AHHHHHHHHHHH! —. El dolor que siento es indescriptible, puedo sentir el líquido acumulándose en mis ojos y como este sale sin cesar.

Observo, como una gran mancha carmesí me cubre nuevamente, al igual que… a mi pierna derecha, cercenada desde la rodilla junto al pasto, cubierta por una gran cantidad de liquido rojo, y como de mi muslo inferior aun cae el liquido sin detenerse.

—Akeno, crea una barrera, este estúpido lloriquea mucho —.Aquellas palabras son las que pude escuchar provenientes de la princesa carmesí, momentos después de la amputación de mi pierna derecha, mientras la pelinegra simplemente obedece de manera sumisa.

Observe nuevamente, como con lentitud caminaba en círculos alrededor de mi cuerpo. — Es entretenido el torturarte, sin embargo el mantenerte con vida por mayor tiempo me puede causar grandes problemas. Especialmente si me delatas —. Esas palabras suenan como si… oh mierda, el dolor punzante en mi pierna no me deja pensar con claridad. Aun así, estoy casi seguro de que… acabaran con migo. Ohh bueno, tal vez, tal ves como fantasma pueda conseguir mi venganza.

Nuevamente toma la espada que minutos atrás usa para amputarme la pierna, y de manera grotesca, y hasta cierto punto sensual, le proporciona una lamida, dejando limpia por unos instantes aquella sección que segundos después nuevamente se empapo de líquido carmesí.

—Muere.

—Uhhg — aquel seco sonido es acompañado por una abundante cantidad de sangre proveniente de mi boca. Me abrió una enorme herida en la garganta.

La única razón por la que me mantengo vivo es por ser un demonio, mi resistencia es mayor que la de un humano, aun así, pronto dejare esta vida.

— Tenemos que irnos a reanudar la boda que interrumpiste —. Me lo dije con cierta indiferencia, y evidentes ganas de restregármelo en la cara. —Espero que cuando regrese estés ya en descomposición —. Aquellas palabras me descolocaron, lo dijo de manera tan risueña, mientras esbozaba una enorme sonrisa.

Tras anunciarme aquello, simplemente, ambas desaparecieron en un círculo mágico.

Siento como la vida lentamente me abandona, no puedo rogar por ayuda, solo… me queda esperar por el final.

—¿Quieres ser libre? —. De repente, escucho una gélida voz, con un tono agudo, resonando en el lugar.

—Si —. Contesto, sin siquiera saber cómo soy capaz de hacerlo, teniendo la garganta cercenada.

—¿Quieres poder?

—Si.

—¿Quieres venganza?

—Si…

—¿?

De repente todo se vuelve oscuro. No alcance ah escuchar su última pregunta, aun así, inconsciente-mente le respondo afirmativamente.

* * *

Nuevamente me disculpo por a ver tardado tanto en publicar este capítulo. No se preocupen por que el tiempo tardado me sirvió para pulir algunos detalles del fic, además de escribir ya 3 capítulos contando el prologo, pude también adelantarme hasta cierto punto en otras historias que tengo planeadas publicar, al igual que un one-shot que debo.

Bueno, sin más que decir, nuevamente le pido disculpas a Rami457, y espero haya disfrutado de este pequeño prologo.

¿Merece review?


End file.
